1. Technical Field
This application relates to a foundational data model and a telecommunication service provider architecture built on the foundational data model.
2. Related Art
The telecommunications industry continues to face demands for more services, and rapid deployment of new services, while the complexity of the underlying technologies providing the services continues to increase. Multiple support systems communicate through a complex web of connections to define, implement, and support the services for both residential and commercial customers. The crucial role of the architecture underlying the service provider is evident in that in the multi-billion dollar telecommunications industry, consumers assess service providers based on the number of available services, the reliability of the services, and the ability of the service provider to respond to customer requests for additional services and for troubleshooting existing services.
Building an architecture for a new telecommunication service provider involves many complex and technical details, and often results in custom, complex, and hard to maintain architectures. In the past, the architectures often used customized point-to-point connections between multiple support systems. The point-to-point connections created a tangled web of unique communication channels that created immense challenges to implement, maintain, and upgrade. Unfortunately, the complexity of the products and services lead to further technical challenges in implementing a new telecommunications architecture that was efficient, flexible, and reliable.
One of the significant complexities lies in finding a way to allow the multiple support systems to communicate with one another. Thus, the technical challenges include providing robust and dynamic communication that provides efficient and elegant service request orchestration and message passing. The already immense number of products, services, and support systems greatly increase the burden of finding a universally applicable solution to these challenges.
A need has long existed for a technology agnostic universally applicable data model foundation to implement a telecommunication service provider architecture.